Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now"
Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot A month has passed since the events of the last chapter. Kurt has managed to find peace in mind after Zordon sent Kurt to the last existing Thunder Ninja Academy only to be trained by Hunter for his combat training as a Ranger. Then later promoted to be the Navy Thunder Ranger making Kurt and Hunter a permanent duo as the Ninja Thunder Ranger in the Ranger Universe. Hunter approaches Kurt and tells him the real reason why Zordon sent them both to the Ninja Academy to train together. Hunter tells him that he needs to find his dad who went out alone on hunting monsters. And how his dad knows a weapon that can possibly wipe their Earth clean of the monsters that inhabit it. He's says that his father is doing this because when he was young, he lost his mother and little brother in a house fire. His father came home the same time the house went up in flames was only able to rescue Hunter out of their house. And how his father spotted a mysterious figure inside their burning home, only describing it to have glowing eyes. Convinced that it was some sort of monster that caused their house to burn down. Throughout the years him and his father studied every monster that has come in appearance on their Earth during the fights with the past Rangers. Not one matched his father's description of it. Early on they trained to become men and joined the army. And learned skills in which they might need to search for whatever it was that took the lives of his mother and baby brother. But during the invasion, Hunter's father decided to go out on his own to hunt every monster that came across his path. During the time Hunter was chosen to be a Ranger, he went out on a quest to find his dad. But only finding the last trace of him, a transmission recording an audio from his dad how he is trying to locate a weapon that can destroy every monster race that has invaded their Earth. And how the Power Rangers have no knowledge of. Hunter reports the transmission back to Zordon and asks if it can be his primary mission to find his dad. Zordon then approves of Hunter's requests in locating his dad. Hunter tells Kurt the possible reason on why he was chosen to be Ranger. "Saving people, hunting things, the family business". Just like what his father does. Kurt then agrees to help Hunter find his dad. He mentions that he owes it to him for saving him from the Evil White Ranger's control on him in the past. Hunter says it'll take more than just Ranger power to kill the monsters they come across their path. He opens the trunk of his Impala revealing a massive arsenal of weapons of all kind that his father left him behind for fighting any monster. Hunter says "we got work to do" and shuts the trunk of his Impala. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse